Dead Despair
by SkylarBlackwell
Summary: Sequel to Broken Black! Our favorite characters are back, but this time they won't be fighting themselves. When the humans have rejected their kind, will BRS and the others save the day again? Read and find out! BRSxDM  Yuri Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'M BACK! So I am stuck on my other work-in-progress, and began reviewing old animes I like for different ideas when BRS fell upon me once again. After enjoying myself so much the first time, I decided to do this little sequel to Broken Black (please read that one first so this one will actually make sense). So here it goes. Hope you enjoy!**

The air was warm and the summer grass beneath me was oddly cool and refreshing. My legs hung over the edge of a creek, the frigid mountain water running over my feet. Beneath the ancient oak towering over-head, it felt as if nothing bad could happen. Here in the cool shade, it felt as if the world was entirely at peace.

That was a lie, though.

Just a little over a year ago, all seemed to be going well. This country was bending over backwards to appease its heroes. The Prime Minister was in negotiations with their leaders, only wanting to ensure that each and every one of them got a second chance at life. Everyone simply wanted to repay the enormous debt we owed to those strange girls that had appeared out of the shadows to protect us.

They were called Krypts now, but no one really knew what they were. No one cared anymore. As it always went with heroes, their presence, with time, was seen as a nuisance rather than a help. Now, as their power and potential finally set in, the Krypts were seen as a threat. They were being hated. Attacks on them rose and grew more and more violent. Discrimination ran rampant through the cities and the schools those girls had been promised as a safe-haven.

But then, eight months ago, the fragile line of peace finally snapped. No one had thought it possible for a few humans to kill a Krypt, but on that night we found that the possibility was all too real. It was the first blow that destroyed all relations with them. Their elders immediately withdrew, ordering them home. And, one by one, the girls disappeared. Just as quickly as when they had appeared, they vanished without a trace. Our political officials tried to fix it, but only out of their own fear. They had no concern over that girl or the pain her death had caused to all the others of her kind. They simply did not want war with this powerful race that could so easily wipe us off the planet.

However, all their worry was for nothing. The Krypts did not only sever their ties with our world, but they ensured no such relations would ever be had again. Every entrance into that world that they had created had been sealed. A silence fell over the world that had nothing to do with us. For a moment, everything simply fell still. It seemed as if the world was silently mourning them, missing their presence.

"Mato…?" I looked up at a pair of beautiful green eyes. Smiling, I sat up and took the hand of the girl who had such a stunning gaze.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." I laughed, nervously. "Bet Kaa-san is ticked, right?"

"Mato, what's wrong?" Yomi asked. As I thought, she still managed to see through me.

I sighed, looking up at the sky and the moon that now crept up behind the setting sun. "I wonder what they're doing right now…" I mumbled.

Yomi smiled, sadly, leaning against my arm. "I'm sure we'll see them again."

We walked through the trees back towards our shared home. It was cooler now as we silently padded through the shaded little forest. We were so caught up in the peace that we did not notice the things beyond the trees. We did not notice that the birds had stopped singing and the sounds of the street just beyond disappearing. We didn't notice anything until the trees opened up on a landscape neither of us knew, but that felt oddly familiar.

The lush color of the grass was too saturated to look natural. The flowers that grew all around shone with a gentle light that resembled the moon hanging high overhead in a sky that seemed all too familiar. But this could not have been the same place. This could not have been that world that came so close to merging with ours. That place had been beyond repair, had it not? That world had been dark and cold a cruel, right?

Holding Yomi's hand, we walked into a grand mansion perched at the top of a seemingly endless staircase. Slowly, we knocked on the door. When no one answered, we walked inside. Hesitantly we peered around each corner, calling out to anyone who might have been there.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Yomi screamed and her hand tore away from me. The lights came back on the she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, towering over me stood a girl with long hair appeared before me, a massive gun in her hand pointed at my face.

"Disappear, human." she said, coldly.

I heard a shot, but it was not from the girl. A flash of blue light slammed into the barrel of her gun and it flew back. Another girl appeared between us, only I knew this one. I recognized the uneven twin tails and the flash of blue from her gaze as she glanced down at me.

"Black Rock Shooter…!"

I called out to Mato, but no matter how loud I screamed she could not hear me. Instead my shouts attracted something else. The ground began to quake in a rhythmic motion, as if something was coming towards me.

With a jolt, I fell back. Looking up, I stared into the pink eyes of a girl crouched over me. Metalling arms closed me off beneath her, preventing me from moving at all. She leaned closer, examining me from every angle.

"You're human…" she whispered. "Humans should just die…" And with that she raised one hand, moving to crush me in one blow. It came down, but that hand never made impact. There was only a loud clank as metal slashed with metal.

"Children should keep their noses in their own business." a familiar voice said with acid in its tone. Now standing between me and the strange girl was a third girl with a face almost identical to mine. A massive scythe extended from her hand, stabbing into the metallic arm of the pink-haired child.

"Dead Master…" the child looked oddly surprised. She flew back, holding her injured "hand" close to her chest. She looked from the girl to me. That expressionless gaze returned and she stood straight. "It's against the contract to take a human host anymore, remember?" she stated.

"You wish, XKFE." the other girl huffed.

There was a loud rumble and, for the second time, the pink-haired girl looked shocked. "You're not alone…" she observed.

The girl standing in front of me grinned. "What makes you think I would show up here without her?"

The pink-haired girl retreated, disappearing down the halls. Left with the remaining girl, I could not keep my hands from shaking. Acid-green eyes glanced back at me and a gentle smile crept over her face. She bent down and offered her hand.

"Come on. I won't eat you or anything." she grinned.

"Dead Master…" I whispered, taking that clawed hand.

"Is that why you ran off, Black?" Dead called, glancing over her shoulder. The blue-eyed girl appeared around the corner, black blood oozing from her shoulder. Mato was at her side, helping her walk.

"Black got hurt. I think she said her name was Demon Cannon User." Mato explained, worriedly. I looked up at Dead to see her face as expressionless as the rest of them, but something flickered in her gaze that I did not recognize. It was an emotion that shook me, scared me even.

Dead Master walked up and took Black Rock Shooter from Mato's care. She steadied the girl on her feet only to smack her in the back of the head. Black blinked, clearly confused. Dead Master lifted her hand again, but instead of hitting her friend, she placed that hand gently upon the blue-eyed girl's cheek, pressing their foreheads together.

"Honestly… How long do you intend to worry me?" she whispered.

The two looked up and Mato and me. "How did you two get here anyway?" Dead Master asked.

Mato and I exchanged glances.

That was an excellent question.

**R+R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok I'd like to start this chapter with a big thanks to everyone who has commented so far. I'm really glad you're all enjoying this and I'm glad to know quite a few of you are excited about this little sequel. So, without further notice, here is chapter two! **

**Enjoy!**

This was possibly the worst idea in the history of all known life. This little plan would most likely end in someone's death, and it would almost certainly be my own. I could not say no, though. Black was certain that everything would be alright, but of course that was only because she was blindly sure that she could protect me and our… guests. After she got herself killed, we would be next, most likely.

I glanced back at Mato and Yomi, who stared about them, excitedly. I did not blame them. The Other World had grown to be quite a beautiful sanctuary. Though all of the buildings were still crumbling away and the land was still scarred, life was beginning again in this place. The endless landscape was gently bathed in light from the flowers growing all around. The moon high overhead cast deep shadows, but none of that could hide the beauty coming back to this place.

Now Black, who had been walking a few feet ahead of everyone else, stopped. Before us stood a massive cliff-face and a castle carved into the side of it. At the top were two magnificent towers glowing with a haunting, ever-changing light that whispered soft melodies of peace and protection. At the base of the cliff where the entrance to this structure had been carved in, hundreds of stone soldiers stood at attention. Their rigid forms stood without movement, but if one were to try and enter, all would fall on him faster than any trespasser could escape.

Standing in front of the rows of soldiers was a very frustrated blonde angrily shouting at them. I could not help but grin as I approached, tapping the semi-robotic girl on the shoulder.

"What do you want, Dead Master?" Chariot spat at me. But then her eyes fell on Mato and Yomi and she grinned. "Oh this is too good! Knowing that even I can't get in you're still going to try and smuggle a pair of humans?"

Irritably I pushed the girl aside and moved to walk past. A stone sword fell in front of me and the soldier in possession of it slowly turned its head to me. A collective monotone sounded for all of them, voicing the one question they demanded of all visitors to this grand castle.

"What are you?"

"I've been telling them for twenty minutes and they won't budge. If I can't get in, you certainly won't." Chariot persisted.

"Senior DM-308 Dead Master reporting." I stated. "I have business here."

After a moment the stoned blade moved away. "DM-308 confirmed."

I waved for Yomi to follow, but they would not let her pass. I was about to protest when Black stepped forward. Instantly half of the guards moved into a fighting stance. Again the question was asked. Black stood in silence for a moment before sighing and pulling off one of her gloves to reveal a black star etched into the back of her hand.

"Senior BRS-201 confirmed." the voice stated. With that all of the soldiers bowed. "Welcome home, Black Rock Shooter."

I had the pleasure of seeing the life drain from Chariot's face as we walked by without a single hint of movement from any of the statues. Mato and Yomi stood in the middle with Black taking the lead and me taking the rear.

"What is this place?" Mato asked.

"That battle awoke the Origins." I explained, casually. "They are the oldest of all the Other Selves. This is their domain. Here they can see everything in this world and in your world. Here they can watch over all the girls they have been charged to protect."

Black paused for a moment in front of a pair of massive doors and bowed. She pushed them open and walked inside. I followed, a familiar chill running down my spine as I entered the room once again.

"What brings our little Black Rock Shooter to this place again?" a voice called from the shadows.

"What questions have you now, Dead Master?" another inquired.

Reluctantly I stepped into the beam of light in the center of the room, dragging Yomi and Mato behind me. "By some sort of mistake these two humans were pulled into our world. We simply ask that you return them home."

A chuckle sounded, "It was no accident that these girls you know so well happened to stumble upon this place."

"We brought them here." the second voice explained.

Black stepped up next to me, looking oddly stunned. "Why?" she asked in that quiet voice. "Why are you dragging them into this?"

"Kuroi Mato, Takanashi Yomi," The two stepped forward a bit uncertainly. "Tell me. Have you not been curious as to why your classmates and your teachers no longer bring up these children? Have you not wondered why their names were not leaked to the media after the battle?"

Mato and Yomi exchanged glances, as did I and Black.

"You… erased their memories?" Mato asked.

"Indeed." the second voice replied. "From your world we took back all knowledge having to do with either of these girls so that, if the time came, they could sneak through the cracks of your society."

"Black Rock Shooter, a great evil is falling upon the humans. If they are destroyed, we will be next." the first voice explained. "We ask that you return to that realm one last time. We will not force you, but we ask you consider our request."

"I'll do it." Black stated. Again the life fled from her gaze as she turned to leave.

"Black," the first voice called again, "You know why we do not force you, yes? Surely, if she really does have something to do with it, this will be a very painful struggle."

Black hesitated and I wondered what was wrong. There was an air of pain about her that I had not encountered in quite some time and, while I hated admitting any form of weakness, it worried me. But when I moved to be by her side she simply walked away.

"Dead Master, seeing that you will no doubt follow Black Rock Shooter into that world with or without our permission, we ask you go with her." the voice called after me. "This voyage to that land will not be like the other. That child will encounter an agony she has long since forgotten and she will need you to be able to fight through it."

"Look after her, Dead Master. You have no idea how much I would give to be in your place." the second voice called.

I walked out, dragging Yomi and Mato behind me. "How are we going to get home?" Yomi asked.

"The same way we got there last time." I replied.

Fang was in her usual hideout, skipping through the gothic halls of the church we had first met in. Her red hair reminded me a bit of Black Gold Saw, but the child lacked the older girl's discrete behavior.

"Nee-chan, these humans look strange." Fang called out in her usual blunt manner. "Why don't you just let the green one eat them? I mean, I get this one," She pointed to Mato. "But this one looks like her!"

Mato blinked, not certain what to say. "Why am I any different than Yomi?" she asked, hurt. "Is it just because I was linked to Black?"

"You look like her!" Fang called, falling back into one of the pews. "No matter how opposite they are, Black still loves White."

I grabbed Fang, not wanting to delve into that subject at the moment. "Look, the Origins want us to take the humans home. Just open the bloody portal, alright?"

She slipped through my fingers, sticking her tongue out at me. "If it weren't for Nee-chan, I would make the trip just as rough as last time!" she shouted, the symbols lighting up beneath our feet once more.

In a matter of seconds, we were standing in that same park from two years ago. Mato and Yomi were expressing their excitement and already collaborating on a tale to explain to their parents how Black and I came to be here. I, on the other hand, put all my concerns on the blue-eyed girl. She had been completely silent, as usual, but something was wrong.

Ah, her hands were shaking.

I reached out and took one of those hands. Black jumped, looking at me as if she had just noticed my presence. She tried to hide it with a bit of a smile, but I could see that familiar flicker of pain behind her eyes. That look triggered something in me and I pulled the girl into my arms, hugging her tightly. No words were necessary, as it often was with us now. This one gesture was enough to convey my feelings. It was enough to shake the black fighter out of her daze as her arms came around my waist.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

We pulled apart just as Mato and Yomi turned to us. Concern lit their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Well we're first years in high school now…" Yomi mumbled. "Our classmates are more perceptive than they were in middle school."

"They might get suspicious if we claim we're living together and we both have twins." Mato added. "Some of our classmates have dropped off things at our house before. They would notice. We could pass off one of you as a relative, but not the other."

"It's fine…" Black said in that quiet voice of hers. "I have an idea."

**AN: Sorry! I just noticed that this chapter hadn't actually been posted yet. I'll make it up to you though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Okay I know that it has been a really long time, but I promise I haven't forgotten. My stupid computer deleted all my files and I couldn't find this one so i had to rewrite it. But as I was typing this up again I was checking out the comments for this book and want to assure some of you that I'm not going to reuse the whole twin idea. That's too boring. All will be explained starting from Mato's POV.**

**Just read it. And reviews would be nice too.**

Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter had changed over the past year. That much was obvious. The girl I had thought was my Other Self seemed more relaxed then when I had first encountered her in my dreams. Then she had been hiding something, even from me, always hiding behind that emotionless face. But now I could see a new sort of life in her gaze and it was apparent that it was due to the green-eyed girl who had also drastically changed. I had to admit that I did not know Dead Master well, but when I had first encountered her, she was a ball of anger looking for any excuse to get into a fight. Her gaze had been filled with so much hatred and now it was just docile. Not only that, but the two as a whole were quite different, as they were not trying to kill one another and, at the moment, holding hands.

Dead assured us that everything would be sorted out and that we shouldn't go around making up a cover story just yet. As we parted ways, I figured our twin idea wouldn't work anymore, anyway. It had not been so obvious two years ago, but now I could definitely tell that, while they did not age, both Dead and BRS had grown quite a bit taller than Yomi and me. Even so, we looked too similar to be related, almost. It was, as the name suggested, like they were different versions of us.

My mother, being one of the last to know that our friends even existed, was absolutely thrilled to hear that they had returned. She sent us off to bed early and then made a massive meal of pancakes and waffles for us the next morning, sending us off ten minutes early so we wouldn't be late for school.

Black and Dead did not appear in our home room as we had expected. We knew they were there, though, as each of our teachers walked into the room in surprise and kept giving us strange looks. The partners in crime were definitely in the building. The only problem was actually finding them.

Then came art class…

I had absolutely no patience for painting, but Yomi loved it and our school offered more than one fine arts class per semester so I didn't mind. Now, as I walked in, I was very appreciative that she had managed to convince me. Everyone in the room was staring at us, including our teacher, for sitting in the corner by the window were the devious pair.

"Um, class…" Sensei couldn't help but stare at them, either. "These two just transferred into the art college, so they'll be taking this class as well for extra credit. Girls, would you like to, um, introduce yourselves?"

Black nudged Dead, who stood. "Um… I'm Sendo Takanashi…" she mumbled in an uncharacteristically shy manner. "You might know my younger sister…"

"Yomi, you didn't tell us you had an older sister," I prompted.

"Yeah, she… travels abroad, so…" Yomi glared at me for putting her on the spot, but I just laughed. That solved one problem. I wondered what Black was going to say, though. Many of our classmates had seen my house, so they knew I only had a little brother.

But before Black could open her mouth, the door slammed open and a girl with strikingly white hair appeared. Everyone now must have been overwhelmed by all the look-alikes, as this girl shared the same face as Black and me. She walked right up to the quiet girl and slugged her in the shoulder.

"I thought I told you to call if you came home, not waltz into the house in the middle of the night, you moron!" the girl shouted.

"Um, who might you be?" Sensei inquired, so confused that she couldn't even be angry about the disruption.

"I'm sorry. I'm a third year here." the girl stated. "My name is Shiro Inugami. This runt is my genius older sister."

"They look just like Mato," someone called.

The girl's eyes fell on me and she looked me all over. "I've never seen this kid before in my life." she stated. "Must be one of those weird coincidences. Small world, I guess…"

"I'm so confused…" Yomi whispered.

The entire class period consisted of staring at Black and Dead, mostly. The two kept to their corner, walking around only on occasion to see what everyone else was doing or to borrow paints. I was actually quite curious as to what they would paint. Yomi was the main source of talent, having won several awards throughout middle school and now working on something for this year as well, so I wondered if Dead Master had any of the same talent. And, if we really were connected, did that mean that Black sucked as badly as I did?

Class ended and the two excused themselves for their own lunch break, so obviously the class crowded around to see what they had painted. I was a little disappointed, actually, to see how talented both of them were. It seemed that Dead had painted the landscape of the current Other World, mixing morbid castles with beautiful meadows of strange, luminescent flowers. Black, on the other hand, had painted a campfire and people dancing around it. Musicians stood in one corner and the extreme detail was so incredible that I felt like I was there. I could see the emotions that filled those strange eyes. They were the eyes of Other Selves, the Krypts of this world that were so hated and feared.

We did not see Dead or Black for the remainder of the day, but the rumors simply proved that they were only their for art classes. I found myself thinking about that girl who had claimed to be Black's younger sister. She looked oddly familiar, and from what I could see from Dead's reaction, she was not welcomed. These thoughts and many more swam through my head until we reached home, where mom was happily doting over two guests.

"Ah, they're back…"

* * *

><p>(Yomi's POV)<p>

It was quite a sight, seeing Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter sitting at a table piled with food. Kuroi-san, who had graciously been allowing me to stay while my parents were still abroad, was happily treating them like her own children and floating about the room with an unusual ray of happiness and sunshine all about her.

Perhaps now I could ask a few questions…

"Black, have you seriously already eaten all the bread in the house?" a third voice called. The white-haired girl we had seen before walked into the room with a tub of butter. "I was going to have toast." she complained.

"What's going on?" I inquired, so confused that my head hurt.

"Oh, I thought you already met." Dead remarked. "This is Black's twin, Shiro. You'd probably know her better as White Rock Shooter, though."

"Eh?" Mato stumbled back, going into defense mode.

"I understand my track record is not the cleanest, but I promise I won't chop you into bits, okay?" Shiro sighed. "It turns out the trauma was more than I could handle, so I'm on probation now. Until I am fully cleansed, I'm only a lowly human student. The Origins were even nice enough to hide my eyes, see?"

"So you're the one that enrolled Black?" I asked, trying to sort this out.

The girl nodded. "The dean to the college our little heroes are now attending has a long history with my family, so they only attend in paper. The only class they actually go to is yours."

"What else are we to do when we have no idea why we're here?" Dead Master huffed.

"I don't know, get a job!" Shiro growled. "I still have to pay extra rent with you two crashing at my apartment, you know."

At this, Black offered a handful of money, devouring a whole bowl of ramen in one gulp. Dead Master grinned. "You'd be surprised what people pay for paintings, these days."

So throughout dinner, there was a hostile energy between both Dead Master and Shiro, leading me to believe more had just occurred than the fight and the bout of insanity they had described. Black, too, seemed different. She kept drifting off, putting more distance between herself and the rest of us than usual. I understood that the blue-eyed fighter was a loner, but usually she didn't mind close contact. Now it seemed that the only person who could really get near her was Dead Master.

That was another thing I noticed. As dinner ended, I could tell that Dead was being more attentive to her silent friend than usual. The two sat close together on the couch and Black rested her head on the green-eyed girl's shoulder. When they decided to go for a walk for some fresh air, I caught sight of the way they held hands. It was slowly becoming obvious from that adorable blush on Black's face to that tender look in Dead's eyes that their relationship was far more complicated than Mato's assumption of very dear friends.

"Oh come on, Dead!" Mato and I looked up from the table, hearing Shiro's voice. We walked outside to see that the two had returned and now the white-haired girl was starting a conflict, one that Black was standing right in the middle of. "You didn't think that Yuu was trying to release me, did you?" she laughed. "Haven't you ever thought that it doesn't make any sense? That scientist blames us for the birth of the Other World, for all of your pain, but not once in those memories did you see us create it, did you? And that psychopath you used to call a father, what do you think happened to him? He's still working behind the scenes, still trying to screw everything up for my dear sister and you."

"Shut up!" Dead master practically snarled, staring down Shiro.

Shiro just grinned. "Haven't you ever wondered why the only constant in your life has been that girl you've been clinging to? Haven't you ever thought about why she didn't leave when you first fought, or why she didn't just kill you?"

"White Rock Shooter, I don't care if you are her sister. I have no problem ripping that annoying tongue right out of your mouth!" Dead spat.

"Then let me share a bit of wisdom with you first, because Black obviously isn't going to tell you." Shiro laughed. "You think it only takes one miserable life to become one of us? Before you go around pretending to protect your precious Black Rock Shooter, why don't you see how many lives she's led, or how many deaths she's had, because there's more than just one."

**AN: Okay so if you haven't noticed, you kinda need to be familiar with the first book to understand this one. I understand this may have gotten really complicated, but I swear that literally everything has some sort of relevance to the actual plot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **As an apology for taking so freaking long with the last chapter, I wrote this one as quickly as I came up with it. I'm sure it's a little confusing, but it'll all make sense I promise.**

**R+R and thank you for not giving up on reading this!**

It had been many months since I had last seen Black move as quickly as she did now. The flame that sparked in her left eye was more vibrant and alive with rage than I had ever seen in that gaze before as she pinned White to the wall of Mato's small home. Even the demonic twin seemed taken aback by this sudden action, as she slowly held up her hands in submission. "You're right… It's not my place, is it?" she sighed, pushing Black back. "But she's going to find out, eventually. Why not tell her yourself rather than waiting until it's too late?"

The white-haired nuisance left without another word. I would have questioned Black right then, but when she turned to me, the pleading look in her eyes silenced all my suspicions. Whatever it was did not matter. If it filled her with that much distress, I was fine with not knowing for now.

Suddenly, lights flashed from my right. I turned to see what sort of idiot was impatient enough to demand that I got out of the road when a voice that was oddly familiar rang out.

"Yomi?" I looked up, recognizing Yomi's mother as her head popped out of the driver seat window. Having recalled many moments when the woman was unbearably controlling and overbearing during our time together, I felt a sense of dread fall over me. Black took notice, for she was instantly back to her old self, coming up next to me and taking my hand with a gentle squeeze.

"Mother?" Yomi made her presence known at the door, making her mother stare from me to her and back with a look of disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Yomi inquired, trying to play it cool.

"I came because I received a letter about a girl claiming to be my daughter entering college. Now who is this?" she pointed at me. Mato came up from behind Yomi and all the pieces fell together in the woman's head. She ran towards our look-alikes and defensively stepped between them and us. "What do you want here, Krypts?" she demanded quite loudly.

"Perceptive, isn't she?" I observed.

"Get out of here! I won't let you hurt my baby!" Yomi's mother shouted even louder. It was obvious that rational reasoning would get us nowhere with this woman, so I took the easier alternative and lunged at her, tackling her through the open door and pinning her to the wall with my hand clamped firmly over her obnoxious mouth.

"I would really prefer not killing you, but as I am pressed for time that seems to be more and more appealing." I stated quite bluntly. "Now you can either keep your mouth shut and let us explained ourselves, or I can tie you to a bag of bricks and send you to the bottom of the nearest river. It's your choice."

At Black's prompting, I released my grip and stepped back. The woman did not scream, nor did she continue to yell at us, which was a good sign. Instead she let out an indignant huff and took a seat in the living room, drawing the attention of Kuroi-san, who was smart enough to stay in the kitchen.

"Mother, these are my friends. They aren't here to hurt anyone." Yomi began, gently.

"They're monsters and nothing can change that!" her mother snapped. "How can you be _friends_ with these _things_?"

"Takanashi-san, Black and Dead have been looking after us for a long time." Mato tried to add. "They were even part of the main resistance against that monster that almost destroyed us, remember?"

"All of that was just a cover-up so they could infiltrate our schools!" Takanashi-san spat. "If it hadn't been for those men brave enough to kill one of them, they would have completely taken over this country without a fight!"

"We weren't trying to invade." I huffed. "Contrary to popular belief, we want to be human and have normal lives just like you."

"Don't you dare lie to my face!" she barked, her voice rising again. "You're the perfect example! You've even stolen my daughter's face to seem more harmless. Have you no shame?"

"I've actually had this face since before your child over there was even born." I growled, my temper flaring. "I've dealt with more torment than you can even imagine, so don't even _think_ that you know me."

"And what about you?" Takanashi didn't even seem to be listening as she turned her gaze on Black. "I saw the way you attacked that girl earlier. What proof is there that you won't do that to my daughter or her friend here? You're more of a monster than anything I've ever seen! I bet you're just begging for a chance to get revenge for that girl, right?"

I grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt, getting her full attention. "I'll tolerate your insults towards me for Yomi's sake, but I will not permit you to insult my Black, so you understand?" I practically snarled. "She's dealt with enough despair and I won't allow you to add any more. And as for me, I know more about your own child than you do. When she was lost, she turned to me rather than you, so try not to act so heroic when your own child doesn't trust you with her secrets."

Takanashi looked shaken now as I released her. My whole body was shaking with violent rage as I struggled to keep from slicing her head off when arms wrapped around me and a chin rested on my shoulder. At this all my anger seemed to melt away as I took a deep breath and relaxed into the embrace. This seemed to confirm my sinking suspicion that I was completely reliant on my Black Rock Shooter. Without her, I would most likely still be locked away with my hatred in that dilapidated church. Nothing would have changed.

It was probably best that Black and I left, finding solace in the seclusion of the forests not far from their home. Kuroi-san would work her magic and convince Takanashi that it was best not to sell us out. There would be time for a more rational conversation later and all would be mended. In the meantime, all the stresses of the human world seemed to melt away as Black led us through one of the secret paths we had been informed of.

A collective sigh surrounded us as our world opened up before us. The moon shone brightly overhead and the castle which we had made our home was not far away. Hand-in-hand we passed by the still ponds and strange, luminescent flowers as we drew closer to our strange little abode. Unlike most of the buildings that had remained through countless wars and endless death, this one had remained relatively unscathed. The exterior was no less weathered and unwelcoming, but the inside was a faded memory of what had been. Marble floors were tiled in that ever familiar tiled pattern, but the walls were gently carved out and sloped high over our heads. Here most of the windows remained and even a grand piano remained intact.

However, none of these things could compare to the striking beauty of that blue gaze that now rested on me. Black Rock Shooter was visibly tired as we passed by each of our own rooms. They were only separate in name – a space for either of us to be alone if we so wished – when most of the time we were always together. When she hesitated at her own room, though, contemplating the idea of sleeping alone, I grabbed her and chastely pressed a kiss to her lips. Slowly, gently I pulled her towards the room at the end of the hall, never once taking my eyes off her. When the back of my legs bumped against the bed, I fell back, dragging my blue-eyed fighter down with me. As she curled up next to me, I idly caressed her cheek and watched as she drifted off to sleep. It was not long until exhaustion was gripping at me as well, though.

I slept well.

* * *

><p>"Mato, wake up." I opened my eyes to the bleary morning, wondering who would wake me so early on a Saturday. Yomi sat at the edge of my bed, bent over me, but it was not with the usual amused grin she gave me when I struggled to wake. Instead she seemed rather urgent as she practically dragged me out of bed.<p>

"What's going on?" I yawned.

"You need to see this." she said, pulling me towards the window. When I looked out, my tired eyes widened. Outside my house was a large crowd of students, most of them from our art class. They were all trying to act nonchalant handing out fliers about an art show, but it was quite obvious that they were stalking my house.

"This is indeed a predicament." I observed.

"Dead and Black never came back last night. What do we do when we go out for our movie today?" she complained.

I recalled our promise to go see a movie in about two hours and brooded over the prospect of it being ruined. I was just about to go outside and tell them to go away when I saw their attention drawn down the street.

Yomi and I ran down the stairs and out the door to investigate. Just down the street Dead and Black were making their way towards our house. Yomi giggled, mumbling, "Finally…" I didn't understand as I stared at them. Nothing seemed different today. Dead was wearing a black and green sweatshirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and boots while Black was wearing a black button-down with a blue tie and hat rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Nothing seemed different as they paused and stared at the crowd, then glanced at each other to make sure they were both seeing the same thing.

The girls looked shocked and absolutely giddy as they watched Dead and Black pass, the bold ones taking pictures. The few boys that had followed now hung their heads in defeat, making me wonder what I was missing. I examined my friends again. They weren't acting any differently. Black still had that distant look that never told you what she was thinking. Dead still looked irritated, pulling her tired companion along.

"Um, Black-sempai…" a bold young man stepped up with a box of chocolates and some flowers. "Will you go out with me?" he shouted, nervously staring at his feet.

At this point, the two were at my door. Black looked at him, curiously and then turned her gaze to Dead. The green-eyed girl let out a deep sigh, grabbing Black by her tie and kissing her right there in front of everyone. She turned to the boy and grinned, Black slightly blushing. "Sorry. She's taken." She stated, simply, pulling her into the house.

And suddenly it all made sense. Their strange behavior all became very obvious, right down to Dead almost ripping Takanashi-san's head off last night. I felt slightly dense for not have noticing earlier, but there was no feeling of disgust or hatred as many people these days had when they encountered this sort of relationship. I was only overwhelmingly happy for my two dearest friends. And if anyone dared to confront them about it, I would be the first to their defense.

After all, how can love be wrong?

**AN: Wanted to end this chapter with some fluff because everybody loves fluff. I mean, how can you not?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm really, **_**really**_** sorry that it took me this long to update this fic. I promise I didn't forget about it. I've just had a really bad case of writer's block. It was torture! I couldn't even come up with stupid stuff to get all the creativity flowing again. It was just GONE!**

**But now I'm back and with a vengeance! Get ready, R+R, and… GO!**

I was beyond irritated.

"Dead Master, do you know why you've been summoned?" the voice called.

"No," I answered, bluntly. The Origins were the absolute power of the Other World, but they were nothing more than a nuisance when they were keeping me from my Black Rock Shooter. I had a sinking feeling that the blue-eyed fighter was hiding something from me and I hated it. I didn't like that she thought she couldn't trust me. I didn't like that whatever it was that she wasn't telling me made that sad look return to her gaze.

"You have learned something that very few of our kind know." the second voice stated. "Now that this information has been disclosed to you, there are some things you need to know."

"First," the third voice chimed, "You must know that there are very few of our kind that know of the existence of all of their past lives. Many of the tragedies they have suffered through are too much for just one mind to bear."

"So White was telling the truth." I said. "In order to become one of us, a human has to suffer through several lives? How can this be fair?"

"It isn't fair." the first voice responded. "For every agonizing life that a human soul is given, they are granted a second life in order to attempt to put them at peace. But sometimes the soul brings misfortune upon itself. It suffers through many lives and, because there is no happiness to balance it out, become corrupt. To ease a bit of their pain, these souls are taken out of ordinary time. They come here, to a place that was once void of all acts committed with hatred."

"Do you know why we are telling you this?" the third voice asked.

I could not help but shrink back, slightly. "This is about Black…"

"Black Rock Shooter and her counterpart are two of only a handful of girls who can bear the despair of all of their past lives." the second voice boomed with authority. "However, White Rock Shooter did not lose her sanity only because of that. Something has been following them since the very beginning, tainting them beyond what their souls can bear."

"Then why hasn't Black gone insane?" I asked. "Are you saying she's just a ticking time-bomb?!"

The three laughed in unison.

"There is almost no chance of Black Rock Shooter becoming tainted." the first.

"For, ever since the beginning, she has had something to protect." the third.

"As long as that soul lives on, she will never give in to the darkness." the second.

"We sent you to the human world to put an end to this." the first.

"Find that poison before it devours that world and its people." the second.

"Find it and destroy it." the third.

* * *

><p>Black looked completely lost. Honestly it was quite sad. Without Dead's intimidating aura, there was nothing to ward off the hopeless girls who now fawned over the blue-eyed girl. Art was doomed from the very start as our classmates lined up to ask the poor girls endless questions or beg for some sort of guidance.<p>

The bell for lunch rang.

"Mato, there is no way you're getting out of clean-up duty today!" someone shouted. Mato cringed, waving me a reluctant farewell as she was dragged back into the classroom.

Black was going towards the roof.

I followed, though discreetly, as it was obvious that she was trying not to be noticed. When I finally caught up with her, Black was sitting with her back to the wire fence with a loaf of melon bread in her hand. Her eyes darted up to me, reflecting with the spiral design that she had somehow managed to hide from the other students.

I sat down next to the quiet girl, pulling out my own bento. "Where's Sendo?" I asked, just in case anyone was listening.

"With the Origin." Black responded, obviously already knowing we were completely alone. "They made me stay behind."

"You really don't like being apart from her, do you?" I observed. There came no audible response, only a twitch of a hand. "What's bothering you?" I asked.

Black looked up at the sky for a moment. "I don't want her to remember." she whispered, pain flickering through her gaze. "I don't want Dead to see those things again…"

"What things?" I asked.

"The things I did." she answered. "The monster I became… I just want to stay by her side."

"Dead would never turn you away." I said, certainly. "She may have resided in my heart, but I could catch a glimpse of hers more than once. Even when you were fighting she loved you more than anything else in the world."

Black Rock Shooter stood. She went to the door to go inside and turned with an uncharacteristically light smile. "You're really kind, Yomi." she called. "But Dead Master does not love me. How can anyone love such a twisted monster?"

I stood and took a step towards the girl. If only I could show her the glimpses of that blackened heart that I had seen. Just a few days ago it had flooded my mind in my dreams. Every thought, every act, was carried out by Dead only because Black was there. There was nothing without those blue eyes. There was no reason for existing without being able to be near this girl in front of me, but how could I show her that?

_***BOOM***_

The sound came just a few seconds before something struck Black. The explosion sent me flying back into the fence, and when I could see again Black Rock Shooter was in pieces. I stared in horror at the gruesome sight before me as a girl wearing a maid's uniform approached armed with a massive cannon. She stared down at the bits of remains, and when her findings seemed satisfactory, she turned to me.

Someone started laughing. The maid and I looked back to see Shiro standing in the doorway where her twin had just been. The grin on her face was almost as horrifying as the blood spilled out before her as she looked up at Black's attacker.

"Maid Gunner, am I right?" Shiro mused. "I see the puppet, but where is the puppet master?"

"Shiro Inugami must be eliminated." Maid Gunner stated, pointing her weapon at the white-haired girl. "Master must not be hindered."

"That's White Rock Shooter, to you." Shiro said, the grin still on her lips. "And before you try and kill me, you might want to know something."

Maid Gunner twitched, stepping forward. "Speak."

Again Shiro laughed. She extended her arms as if in a great reveal and looked about her. "Don't ever assume my sister is dead until you have her head on a plate." she called.

More shots were fired. At the far right end of the roof Black stood with a bloody hole where her arm should have been and a cannon in her remaining hand. She fired off more rounds, hitting Maid Gunner with such accuracy that the girl barely had time to block with her own cannon.

"Not possible," Maid Gunner computed. "Black Rock Shooter determined dead."

"You think that's going to kill the oldest of all Krypts?" Shiro laughed. "Look. Look and see your own insignificance in the face of a god."

The shots paused as Black dropped her cannon. She rolled out her shoulders once, glancing at the bleeding stump that used to be her arm. As if on command, the torn and burned flesh began to eat at itself, making more and more blood. But now the blood did not pool at her feet as it had a second ago. No. Instead it built and built upon itself until a freshly grown arm appeared, blue flames sparked in the pale palm.

Maid Gunner stepped back, looking alarmed for the first time.

"Black…" I choked out.

In a flash of blue fire the girl lunged, tackling Maid Gunner through the fen and holding her by the throat over the building. Out of nowhere, a helicopter appeared. It was a news station. They must have found out about the fight after the gunshots were heard. If Black wasn't careful, someone would recognize her. She was going to be discovered, and then there was no telling what everyone would do.

Maid Gunner laughed. "Master will make everything burn, just like Black." she cackled. "The whole world will burn blue! Everything Black hates will turn to ash and she can be happy! Master loves Black Rock Shooter, after all! Master will do anything for Black Rock Shooter!"

Black tightened her grip around the girl's throat. "Disappear," she said in a voice so cold that it sent chills down my spine. And in an explosion of blue, the girl was gone.

Shiro grabbed me with a wink and pulled me inside, calling out for the teachers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Black standing on the edge of the roof. She waved and gave me one last, sad smile before dropping off the side.

I felt helpless.

I felt my heart breaking.

What would Dead do when she found out?


End file.
